FriendZone con una Estrella
by A-Ar-Ed
Summary: Ed y Bella han sido amigos desde que se conocieron en una red social. Él un actor famoso y ella una mortal más entre la gente. Un embarazo no planificado se da. Él no recuerda haber estado con Bella y ella se lo oculta. ¿Saldrán de la zona de amigos o todo terminará con un niño en medio de los dos?
1. Prólogo

La sombra de una duda sobre mí se levanta cuando llega el arrullo de tu voz a mi oído:

Miedo de conocerte; pero en el miedo hay tanta pasión, que me parece que ya te he conocido.

_Miedo por Andrés Eloy Blanco_

* * *

**Prólogo**

_**2004**_

Ya no daba para más, el colegio la estaban matando poco a poco, era su ultimo año y el más complicado de todos.

Isabella se sentó frente al computador y entró a su página de la red social del momento, encontrando una nueva solicitud de amistad de un tal Ed que tenía una foto de unos ojos tan verdes como la esmeralda. Cautivada por esas exquisitas orbes aceptó.

No pasó ni cinco minutos cuando el pequeño dibujo de un sobre se encendió con un número uno; inmediatamente lo abrió y el mensaje estaba en ingles. Agradecía a sus padres por forzarla a ingresar a una escuela para aprender el idioma.

_¡Hey! Gracias por aceptarme. Espero podamos llegar a ser amigos._

Respondió con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, eran pocos sus contactos, no se podría llamar a sí misma popular, su vida social solo era a través del computador con gente otros países y lenguas.

_Todo depende de que tanto tengamos en común._

Se levantó de la silla y fue en busca de unas galletas, su madre no estaba en casa y no pensaba prepararse el almuerzo, mucho trabajo para ella sola; al regresar el casillero estaba iluminado nuevamente.

_Entonces deberíamos comenzar con el interrogatorio_. —Envió una carita feliz.

Sonrió como tonta al monitor.

Comenzaron las típicas preguntas, descubriendo que él tenía su misma edad —17 años— y que vivía en Estados Unidos, específicamente el Los Ángeles, California; haciendo que todo fuera mucho más complicado, ella era de un pequeño país llamado Ecuador, conocido solo por las Islas Galápagos; pero ella no vivía allí, su ciudad era en tierra firme y no en un pedazo de tierra volcánica.

Los libros y películas fueron un tema por el que charlaron hasta que le llegó las cuatro de la tarde, obligándola a terminar con la conversación, tenía que ir a la estación de radio, su programa comenzaba a las seis y debía afinar algunos detalles antes de salir al aire.

Ella se despidió con rapidez, la chica con la que Edward había estado conversando varias horas se fue sin permitirle despedirse; gran estupidez.

Apagó el computador y salió de su habitación; al llegar a la sala de estar recibió una mirada furibunda de sus padres y también relacionistas públicos.

—Tienes una entrevista en una hora, ya deberías estar vestido —Esme le reprendió con sus ojos castaños taladrándole.

—Estoy listo, no necesito cambiar mi ropa, este es quien soy —se señaló de pies a cabeza.

—Las fans se enojarán si no vas presentable —Carlisle trató de calmar a su esposa acariciándole el cabello marrón rojizo.

—Ellas quieren conocer al verdadero Edward Cullen, no quienes ustedes quieren crear.

—En la industria del cine, tienes que dar lo que ellas quieren, no lo que tú crees.

—No pienso cambiarme de ropa —dejó a sus padres con la palabra en la boca y salió de la casa en su auto esquivando a los reporteros que lo cazaban en el portón.

La fotografía del perfil de la chica con la que había charlado era de un grupo de tres amigas, dejándolo con la inquietud de saber quién era ella, porque al igual que su personalidad, ella debía ser interesante.

_**xoxo**_

_**Tres meses después**_

_Ed:_ Permíteme verte. Llevamos mucho tiempo conversando todos los días y largas horas, incluso me diste tu número telefónico, pero no me permites ver tu rostro. Eso no es justo.

_Isabella_: Solo si me permites verte también; tómalo o déjalo.

Edward se recostó contra el espaldar de la silla y comenzó a pensar los contras que tendría eso si ella enloquecía y se lo contaba a todo el mundo.

_Ed_: Primero déjame verte y luego permitiré que sepas quién soy en realidad.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza, no sabía que se encontraría al otro lado; no es que el aspecto físico fuese tan importante, ella prácticamente le conocía al cien por ciento. Eran amigos, eso estaba claro.

Abrió los ojos y la imagen de una hermosa morena de piel blanca con un toque rosado en las mejillas le saludo, sus ojos eran castaños como el chocolate y sus labios sonrosados. Sus facciones latinas le resultaban más interesantes.

_Isabella_: ¿Estás ahí? Te dije que no era tan guapa, incluso no soy tan delgada.

Se quedó atónito, no podía mover ni un solo músculo, estaba hipnotizado con esa mirada penetrante que parecía poder verle a través de la pantalla del ordenador.

_Isabella_: Si no me vas a escribir más, lo entiendo, pero al menos dímelo para no esperar —ella agachó la cabeza, haciendo que las pestañas le crearan una pequeña sombra en las mejillas. Vio la comisura de sus labios bajar—. Está bien, sé que no quieres herirme, así que yo terminaré la sesión.

Al leer eso reaccionó y comenzó a teclear.

_Ed_: ¿Por qué dejaría de escribirte? El aspecto físico no lo es todo.

_Isabella_: Es una buena forma de decir que no soy lo que esperabas —ella trató de sonreírle—. No importa, estoy acostumbrada a ello. ¿Me permitirás verte al menos una vez antes de que no me escribas más y te olvides de mí?.

Isabella miró el pequeño cuadro aguamarina esperando su respuesta; sabía que ella no era guapa, ni siquiera intentaba tratar de negárselo a sí misma. Ella no era talla cero y mucho menos era tan alta como sus amigas. A veces creía que ellas estaban a su lado por pena.

_Ed_: Podrás verme si me juras que no se lo dirás a nadie.

_Isabella_: ¿Por qué?

_Ed_: Todas me buscarían y enloquecería. Además, mis padres me matarían.

_Isabella_: Lo juro —besó su dedo índice y medio levantando la mano como una promesa.

_Ed_: Vale, espera un momento.

Se acomodó en la silla y miró el pequeño cuadro donde la foto de esos ojos aparecía; a la espera de que la imagen del video apareciese.

Miró hacia abajo, hacia su cachorro mestizo que le estaba mordisqueando el zapato. Le sonrió a pelusa y lo levantó del suelo; cuando miró nuevamente al monitor estuvo a punto de matar al cachorro por constricción; reaccionó cuando el cachorro chilló.

Era imposible, el actor más reconocido a nivel mundial le estaba escribiendo. Sus orbes verdes, su cabello rubio rojizo y esas facciones dignas de un actor y modelo más guapo según las revistas de chismes estaban en su pantalla.

_Isabella_: No puedo creerlo, eres Edward Cullen.

Ed: Conozco mi nombre. ¿Qué estás pensando? —sonrió.

Isabella: ¿Que qué estoy pensando? Muchas cosas.

Ed: Dime solo una.

Isabella: ¿Qué demonios haces escribiéndome a mí, una don nadie?

Ed: Pues, señorita don nadie, le estoy escribiendo porque me caes bien y necesitabas un/una amigo/a con quien ser yo mismo, no la estrella de cine.

Isabella: Pude ser una loca fan tuya, ¿Por qué te mostraste? —él rió al otro lado de la pantalla.

Ed: Fácil, porque no tienes la pared llena de fotos mías.

Isabella: Quizá si tengo un altar tuyo en algún lugar —lo vio sacarle la lengua.

Ed: No lo tienes, porque si lo tuvieras, me hubieras preguntado por "El señor estrella de cine" cuando te dije que vivía en Los Ángeles.

Isabella: Buen punto, has sabido pensar.

Ed: Te tengo una mala noticia —hizo un mohín.

Isabella: ¿Cuál es tu mala noticia?

Ed: No estaré tan presente a partir de mañana, comienzo a grabar; si te das cuenta, estoy en un hotel al otro lado del mundo. Aquí son las diez de la noche, pero decidí contarte la verdad, no quiero que pienses que me he olvidado de ti.

Isabella: ¿Seguirás escribiéndome? —él le dedicó una sonrisa hermosa y cálida.

Ed: Claro que lo haré. Te llamaré cada vez que tenga libre —hizo el mismo gesto que ella le había hecho con los dedos—. Debo irme, mañana empiezo muy temprano.

Isabella: Está bien, estaré esperando tu llamada. Buenas noches, Ed.

Ed: Que tengas una buena tarde/noche Bella.

El cuadrito donde lo había visto retornó a la fotografía de sus ojos e Isabella soltó un largo suspiro.

—¿Lo viste, Pelusa? No estoy loca ¿verdad? —el cachorro le lamió el pulgar—. Esto será una locura.

—Isabella, se te hace tarde, debes ir a la radio.

—¡Ya voy! —le respondió a Reneé, su madre.

Se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo sonrojándose, él la había visto despeinada, con algunos mechones levantándose como electrizados. Arregló su cabello y salió a tomar el bus para ir al trabajo.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿La sigo escribiendo? **

**Debo decirles que es una novela que me ronda la cabeza desde hacia tiempo y he decidido escribirla. Será la primera de dos sobre famosos.**

**Déjenme saber que les parece.**

**Besos. AA.**

**Todos los derechos reservados ©Ariana ArEd**


	2. Chapter 1

**Primera Parte: Confusión**

**Capítulo 1**

_**2010**_

Isabella estaba sentada en el área de abordaje del aeropuerto de LAX; los guardias les habían hecho un gigantesco favor a los padres de Ed, quien llegaba de Australia.

Cerca de la puerta de salida Isabella miró a cada uno de los pasajeros salir con caras de sueño y malhumorados. Una tras otra salían y él no aparecía, hasta que vio salir a Tommy y CJ; sabía que Edward saldría detrás de sus guardaespaldas.

Al verlos, Tommy y CJ se separaron un poco dejando ver a su mejor amigo desde hace seis años atrás; sin poder retenerse salió corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó.

—Por un momento creí que eras una de esas locas fans —él se le burló abrazándola.

—Cuatro meses sin verte y me tratas así —le dio un puñetazo en el pecho duro como roca—, ya no vendré por ti.

—Eso sería imposible para ti —lo empujó y le dio otro duro golpe en el pecho y él se quejó.

—Un día de estos dejaré que Tom y CJ te aparten como lo hacen con los paparazzi —Isabella le mostró el dedo medio y dejó que los padres de Ed se acercaran a él.

—Ella es la única que puede golpearte, ni loco la detendría, es divertido verla —CJ dijo levantando la mano para que le diera cinco y Bella lo hizo riendo.

—Vamos, el coche está en el estacionamiento —dijo Esme abrazando a su hijo —podrán pelearse y conversar en casa.

Como todas las veces, Esme y Carlisle salieron al lado de Ed y los guardaespaldas uno detrás y otro delante de ellos, mientras Bella salía como cualquier mortal detrás de todos, disimulando ser una pasajera más de la aerolínea.

Mientras los otros eran retenidos por los paparazzi y fans, Bella se dirigía al coche y lo encendía para poder salir a penas ingresara Ed a su coche, mientras sus padres y los escudos de músculo —como ella solía llamarlos por siempre andar vestidos de negro y ser altos y fornidos. A ellos no les molestaba— ingresaran a la SUV con vidrios tintados de Carlisle.

—Esto es una locura —bufó Ed mientras trataban de salir del aeropuerto, siendo emboscados en la salida; como siempre, Bella usaba lentes de sol grandes y oscuras, acompañada de una gorra y la capucha de la sudadera.

—Es tu mundo, no el mío. Aun no entiendo como sobrevives a esto —Bella presionó el claxon varias veces e hizo rugir el motor de su desgastado auto.

—Esta cosa no se detendrá ¿Verdad? —le dio unos golpecitos al tablero de la guantera.

—Fuera de mi coche. No soportaré que te burles.

—Es que está que da pena —él se encogió de hombros.

—¡Lo pagué con mi salario y no da pena! —le gritó avanzando unos centímetros haciendo que los camarógrafos se alejaran para poder avanzar—. Es una reliquia. Un Fiat del 92 en perfectas condiciones.

—El motor le ruge como si fuese un león agonizante —le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Mi coche no es como los tuyos, el mío no tiene un motor silenciado y no es tan frágil.

—¿Cuándo me permitirás regalarte un mejor auto. Uno que corra y sea tan silencioso como el mar —él le dio unos golpecitos al asiento mientras se repantigaba.

—Pagaste por el departamento donde vivo sin siquiera consultármelo; con eso me es suficiente, no quiero más regalos de tu jugosa cuenta bancaria.

—Ese fue un regalo de bienvenida —saludó a un par de niñas que le hacían de la mano desde la camioneta que iba frente a ellos—. ¿Podrías volver a ponerte las gafas y la gorra?

—No entiendo por qué debo hacerlo, no soy yo la famosa, eres tú —refunfuñando se puso los lentes de sol.

—Es un mundo diferente, no quiero exponerte, y mucho menos a que crean que tenemos una relación— dijo Ed pasándose la mano por el rostro.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que te vean conmigo? ¡Cielos! Solo somos amigos y no soy la novia de chucky —Isabella le dio unos golpecitos al volante.

—No me molesta que me vean contigo, simplemente no quiero exponerte. Como tú dijiste, este es mi mundo, y no quiero que tengas que soportar lo que yo soporto con cámaras sacándote fotos en todo momento; no quiero que ellos te lastimen por conseguir una foto de portada.

—Eres paranoico.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, siempre me preocuparé por ti.

—Para con eso —Isabella susurró un poco contrariada. Cada vez que él le decía que era su mejor amiga su corazón dolía, ella le amaba pero eran solo amigos. Los mejores amigos.

—Es la verdad.

—Ya lo sé y no debes repetírmelo a cada momento.

—No sé qué haría sin ti —él le desordenó el cabello.

—Lo mismo que haces —lo miró de reojo—, pero con menos diversión.

—¿Hoy en mi casa? —su sonrisa reluciente y perfecta la aturdió un poco.

—Como todas las veces que llegas del trabajo. Pero…

—¿Qué? —la miró ceñudo.

—Tendrás que ordenar la pizza, yo llegaré un poquitín tarde, John no puede ir a la radio y debo suplirlo por media hora.

—Te desvives por esa radio, es tiempo de que te consientas un poco. Trabajar, trabajar y trabajar no es correcto.

—Lo dice quien solo estará tres semanas en casa y luego partirá a Tokio a grabar una nueva película —una sonrisa victoriosa se extendió por el rostro de Bella y él le dio un pequeño tirón de un mechón de cabello que se había rizado cerca de su oreja.

—La pospusieron para principios de Abril —se encogió de hombros y cambió la estación de radio sabiendo que la enojaría; la fidelidad de Bella para con su trabajo era tanto que incluso escuchaba la emisora en sus tiempos libres.

—¿Qué hizo que la pospusieran?

—Mamá, cree que necesito unas vacaciones en algún lugar paradisiaco —Ed entornó los ojos.

—Eso es verdad, necesitas tiempo para ti.

—Es exactamente lo que te dije —se quejó mirando por la ventana del copiloto.

—No hay testigos que digan que es verdad tu acusación.

—No juegues conmigo, Bella. Siempre perderás —Edward sacó su celular del bolsillo y lo encendió antes de tomarle una fotografía.

—No hagas eso —ella le quitó el celular—, estoy conduciendo, y me veo horrible.

—Te ves terroríficamente guapa.

La vio sonrojarse, y tratar de ocultar la sonrisa.

No le había mentido, ella era guapa, siempre lo había sido, y ahora que ya era una adulta y había perdido los rasgos adolescentes era aun más bonita. No le gustaba compartirla, ella era su mejor amiga y por nada del mundo quería que algún hombre le lastimara; casi siempre él los espantaba o ella misma se daba cuenta de que con los tipos que salía no eran lo suficientemente buenos para ella.

Le había costado rogarle todo un año para que al fin aceptara su invitación a visitarle cuando recién se conocieron; usando todas las influencias que tenía, logró que le dieran una visa tan rápido como fuese posible; mientras ella estuvo en Los Ángeles por primera vez, la llevó a UCLA —Universidad de California, Los ángeles— donde ella prácticamente se enamoró de la carrera en comunicación; la animó a que estudiara allí. Pasado un par de meses, Bella ya estaba viviendo en Los Ángeles, aunque tuvo que prometer con su vida a los padres y hermanos de ella de que la cuidaría; por lo tanto Isabella vivió el primer semestre en la casa de invitados de Esme.

A pesar de que sus padres le enviaban dinero para sus gastos, Isabella consiguió trabajo en la radio en la que continuaba trabajando. La experiencia en su país le ayudó a convertirse en locutora a pesar de que recién estaba en el primer año.

Él solo podía describir a Isabella con una sola palabra. Única.

xoxo

—Tu amigo estrella de cine ya llegó a la ciudad —Jane, le hincó las costilla a Isabella mientras estaba fuera del aire.

—Para con eso —Bella le dio un manotón en el brazo a su amiga que lucía como la típica rubia gringa.

—Ya viste a tu novio secreto.

—Que no es mi novio, él es solo un amigo —suspiró.

—Sigue negándolo. No importa —Jane le sonrió de oreja a oreja—, ¿Vendrá para el aniversario de la radio?

—Ha venido todos los años desde que empecé a trabajar aquí, creo que lo hará, siempre y cuando no esté trabajando en quien sabe que parte del mundo.

—¿Es difícil mantener una relación a distancia?

—Bella, al aire en tres, dos…

Vio la luz roja encenderse y comenzó a interactuar con los oyentes.

Dejando de lado a sus compañeros de trabajo que comenzaron a molestarla cuando se enteraron que Ed estaba en la ciudad; se encerró en su oficina y encendió en computador, ingresó a su cuenta de _Skype_.

Unos minutos después el rostro de sus padres apareció en la pantalla.

—_Hola, papi, mami_ —les sonrió.

—_Isabella…_ —dijo su padre, pero fue interrumpido.

—_¿Estás alimentándote bien? ¿Aun estás en el trabajo? Es tarde, ve a casa._

—_Son las siete de la tarde, aun es temprano. Recuerda la diferencia horaria_ —su madre le sonrió con los ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas; por más que haya pasado mucho tiempo, ella aun lloraba cada vez que se veían.

—_¿Cuándo vienes a visitarnos?_ —dijo ella gimoteando.

—_En dos semanas. En dos semanas estaré allá hasta finales de marzo_.

—_Estarás con nosotros dos meses_ —la mujer de cabellos negros como la noche aplaudió emocionada.

—_Estoy ansiosa, no puedo negarlo. Los extraño mucho. A todos, incluyendo a los tontos de mis hermanos y la pequeña sobrina que no conozco aún._

—_Es hermosa_ —habló Charlie, su padre.

—_Pronto, muy pronto_ —de pronto el celular comenzó a sonar y miró la pantalla encontrándose con la fotografía de Ed mirándola—. _Debo irme, les llamaré mañana a la misma hora._

Vio a su madre lanzarle un beso y a su padre despedirse con la mano. Isabella ya era una mujer grande, sin embargo seguía sintiéndose como la bebé de la casa. Había sido la única niña y el último retoño de la pareja por lo que casi siempre la consentían, y la muestra de eso era que ella estaba en otro país.

—¡Estoy esperándote! —Edward le gritó al otro lado de la línea cuando contestó.

—Voy a medio camino —mintió levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Mentirosa.

—Recién termino de trabajar, dame un respiro.

—Tuviste mucho tiempo antes de que llegara.

—Solo espera y ordena la pizza que yo llevo los videojuegos.

Xoxo

Al estacionar frente a la casa de Ed vestida con su disfraz —pantalón deportivo doble de ancho para su cuerpo, una sudadera con la capucha arriba, lentes de sol y la gorra— suspiró, detestaba vestir así solo para que los camarógrafos que acamparan fuera de la casa de él no le vieran el rostro. A pesar que sabían la matricula de su carro, no la seguían porque "podrían perderse algo bueno".

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y tocó el timbre colgándose la maleta en un hombro. La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a un Ed muy diferente al que mostraban en los programas de farándula. Él hombre que veía y tanto le gustaba estaba vestido con un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta de algodón que se le pegaba al musculoso torso.

Edward le sonrió y le cogió la maleta.

—Riley, toma la maleta —la lanzó al interior de la casa, e inmediatamente la cargó en el hombro como si ella se tratase de un costal de papas.

—Bájame —le exigió.

—Me hiciste esperar mucho —la dejó caer sobre el sofá mullido mientras el otro hombre reía abriendo la maleta.

—Trajiste muchos videojuegos —dijo Riley levantando los cds.

—Uno en especial. Leí en internet que es lo mejor en el momento; aun no lo he sacado del paquete.

—No te hagas la desentendida conmigo —Edward comenzó a hacerle cosquillas—, una hora esperando; una hora queriendo arrancarle la cabeza a Riley.

—¡Para! ¡Para! —lloriqueó entre risas.

—Ya déjala —Riley le llamó—, mira lo que nos ha conseguido.

Con su distracción, Isabella logró escapársele de entre las manos.

Se sentó al lado de Riley, el castaño de ojos azules que se le había acercado al verla sola en una de las tantas after-party que Ed la había llevado.

—¿Por qué tan sola? —él le preguntó sentándose a su lado entregándole una copa de champán.

—Porque estoy disfrutando del ambiente —dejó a un lado la copa.

—¿Con quién has venido?

—Un amigo me trajo, pero lo he perdido entre este mar de gente.

—Te has colado en la fiesta ¿verdad? —Bella se dio la vuelta quedándose fría al ver al coprotagonista de la película que Edward estaba estrenando— ¿Tengo monos en la cara? ¿Por qué me miras así? —Bella le sonrió.

—Me has tomado por sorpresa. Estoy aquí porque Edward así lo quiso, yo no quería venir.

—Espera un momento —Riley la señaló—. ¿Tú eres la amiga de Edward?

—Sí.

—Él me dijo que nos presentaría hoy, pero parece que lo ha olvidado, todo lo mundo lo rodea y le habla que creo que no tiene ni tiempo para pensar. Permíteme presentarme —le tendió la mano—, soy Riley Biers.

—Isabella.

—Es un gusto de conocerte, Edward me ha contado maravillas de ti.

—¿Te parece si lo buscamos? —preguntó bostezando—, es tarde y yo no soy para este tipo de fiestas.

—Vale. ¿Me permite?

Lo vio extenderle la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Agradeciendo su gesto de caballerosidad, la tomó; pero una vez que estuvo de pie no la soltó, si no que ha hizo poner la mano en su brazo y caminaron en silencio.

—¿Él habla de mi? —preguntó Isabella un poco incrédula.

—En los tiempos que no estábamos grabando, siempre me contaba anécdotas de los dos, de lo buena que eras con él. Le gusta estar contigo porque lo ves como Ed, no como Edward estrella de cine —sonrió tontamente.

—¿Riley, ella es tu novia? —preguntó un hombre sacándoles una foto.

—Eso es un asunto privado —él le respondió haciendo a un lado al paparazzi y llevándola consigo—. Espero que no te asuste que mañana salga en todos los diarios que somos pareja.

—Te mataré si empiezan a seguirme a todos lados con una estúpida cámara —Riley rió.

—No hay problema. ¡Hey, Kate! ¿Has visto a Ed? —le preguntó a una mujer rubia.

—Sí, pero creo que ya se fue.

—¿Qué? —Bella dio un grito ahogado.

—Hace media hora se despidió.

—Lo cortaré en pedacitos y los quemaré —gruñó sacando su celular de la estúpida cartera de coctel.

Marcó su número y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja. Repicó un par de veces antes de que le contestara con voz adormilada.

—¿Qué? —le escuchó refunfuñar.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En el hotel.

—¡Te mataré! —comenzó a caminar con rapidez. Escuchó pasos detrás de ella y se giró al ver a Riley siguiéndola.

—¡Demonios! —él exclamó al otro lado de la línea—. Lo olvidé, te juro que no fue mi intención; espérame allí, ya voy por ti.

—No te preocupes, yo tomo un taxi. Y no me vuelvas a invitar a tus fiestecitas solo porque no quieres estar solo, pero cuando llegamos te fuiste con toda esa gente y me dejaste a un lado.

—Perdóname y por favor, espérame allí.

—No, tú me tiraste debajo del bus, pues que me atropelle —le colgó.

—Lo estás martirizando —le acusó Riley.

—No me importa.

—Permíteme llevarte hasta el hotel.

—¡No! —siguió caminando indignada.

Lo escuchó chasquear la lengua y la haló de la mano hasta el auto donde la hizo entrar en el asiento trasero, empujándola a un lado para entrar luego de ella.

—No lo hago por Ed, lo hago por ti; si sales sola, los paparazzi te aplastarán porque te vieron conmigo.

Ed vio a Bella perdida en algún mundo mental, que ni siquiera notó que mordió un pedazo de pizza de champiñones.

—Isabella —Ed chasqueó los dedos frente a ella—, sale de allí y mira lo que estás comiendo.

Como si saliera de trance, ella pestañeó y miró el pedazo de pizza. Edward no pudo evitar romper a reír por su cara de asco.

—Te lo dije.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Riley matando algunos Zombies.

—Los extrañaré a los dos —les pellizcó las mejillas y él no pudo evitar hacerle lo mismo.

—¿Por qué? —el ruido de los disparos llenaban la estancia.

—Viajaré a mi país por dos meses.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó sintiendo rabia. Él se estaba tomando dos meses libres para divertirse con ella y así por así decidía dejarlo solo, y peor aun que Riley viajaría a grabar su nueva película.

—En dos semanas.

—Está bien, entonces iré contigo. Tu país me gustó cuando fui por un solo día para la premiere.

—¿Irás conmigo?

—Claro.

Ella se le abalanzó y lo abrazó riendo.

—Claro, no te importa si yo me quedo solo —Riley comenzó a actuar triste.

—Tú eres mi favorito —escucharla decir eso le hizo tener ganas de golpear a Riley—, y sé que tienes que trabajar.

—Todo marzo tengo libre.

—¿Entonces nos encontramos allá? —la alegría que reflejaba Bella le daba punzadas en el pecho. Ella era suya, no la compartiría.

—Sí.

Ella le quitó el control de la consola y lo hizo levantar para abrazarlo. Riley comenzó a darle vueltas y completamente enojado Ed comenzó a jugar y matar a todos los zombies, incluso a su compañero de lucha. Le dio un disparo al muñeco de Riley.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿me dejan un comentario? **

**Respondiendo a quienes preguntaron los días de actualización; sorry chicas, no tengo, estoy trabajando en terminar HEB y pensando si habrá una segunda parte :/**


	3. Chapter 2

**Parte 1: Confusión **

**Capítulo 2**

Los días transcurrieron con extrema rapidez, muchos radioescuchas le habían pedido que no los dejara solos y que continuara con ellos, sin embargo debía irse, necesitaba actualizar su visa para poder regresar a trabajar, pero no podía negarlo, extrañaba su país, su familia y sus alocados amigos.

—¿Lista para irnos? —Edward le preguntó descansando la cabeza sobre la suya.

—¿Por qué debo quedarme en tu casa?

—¿Quieres que te lo repita de nuevo? —Ironizó pellizcándole la mejilla en un acto muy infantil— Vale, lo haré. Tú —la señaló—, Isabella me conoces tan bien.

—Prosigue.

—Me quedaré dormido y perderé el avión si no te quedas conmigo —habló rápido trastabillando las palabras.

—Aun no comprendo por qué quieres venir conmigo.

—Quiero conocer de dónde vienes, qué te hizo quien eres y sobre todo, quiero ser un turista, no un famoso.

—Vengo de un pequeño país y soy esta mujer que ves aquí porque simplemente se dio, no hay razón alguna, mi vida sigue siendo buena. La última opción es imposible. Mírate, todos te reconocerían.

—Solo si tú no me ayudas —la arrinconó contra la pared—. Piénsalo —le tomó puso dos dedos debajo de la barbilla haciéndole mirarle—, solos tú y yo en un lugar donde nadie podría molestarnos —comenzó a acercar el rostro hacia el suyo—, podríamos divertirnos como no lo hacemos aquí.

—Ed… —susurró, sentía su respiración, podía saborear su caliente aliento en la punta de la lengua.

—No digas nada —acercó más el rostro y sus labios rozaron, de pronto el teléfono fijo comenzó a sonar y los sacó de donde sea que se metieron.

Con el corazón agitado, Bella se encaminó al baño con la mayor rapidez que podía disimular no estar asustada. Se encerró y miró su reflejo en el espejo.

Su cabello alborotado y reacio a ser lacio se había revuelto más, sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña, creando pequeñas estrellas en su iris, incluso estaba sonrojada. Mojó su rostro con agua fría y respiró profundo repetidas veces queriendo acallar a su alocado corazón.

_¿Y si él siente lo mismo? _ —su conciencia le preguntó.

—¿Y si no? —susurró a su reflejo que la miraba ya no con la luz, si no con un dejo de tristeza sus ojos.

_Trata, él fue quien se movió, no tú_.

—Tal vez lo malinterpreté.

_Pregúntale_. —se rió de sí misma.

—Que tonto sería eso. Ir y preguntarle, ¿Quisiste besarme? ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo?

_Tonto es estar aquí hablando conmigo_ —su reflejo se burló.

Respiró hondo dándose ánimos antes de salir y enfrentarlo, habían dos opciones, una era que él lo afirmaba y salían de la zona de amigos o la segunda era que ella metía la pata y la amistad se volvían incomoda.

Caminó apabullada con las manos en los bolsillos y al llegar a la sala de estar se encontró con el vacío, solo una nota pegada en la puerta.

Debí salir, mamá quiere que me despida de ellos (como si me fuese para siempre) y quiere presentarme a alguien. No te vayas.

Ed

Bueno, ya no habían opciones de resultados, ahora eran estupideces que jamás saldrían a flote, se encargaría de atarlas con una pesa de varios kilos y tirarlos en el centro del océano Pacífico para que se ahoguen.

Consternada por lo loco que había estado a punto de pasar, se vistió con su pijama que consistía en una camiseta de él —que había "tomado prestada" hace mucho tiempo— y unos shorts. Se metió a la única cama de la casa que justamente se trataba de la suya, llena de su esencia mezclada con la colonia, que la hacía delirar como una adolescente. Le costó mucho quedarse dormida, pero el cuerpo cansado la hizo sucumbir al poder de Morfeo.

**xoxo**

El sonido estridente de la alarma le atizaba los sentidos, quería apagarlo y voltearse para seguir durmiendo, pero debía despertar, viajaba. Al pensar en el viaje se despabiló y abrió los ojos, encontrándose un poco lucida, sintió algo aprisionándole el abdomen y un ligero y casi imperceptible ronquido le susurraba al oído haciéndole cosquillas. Se asustó por un instante y lo vio. Edward estaba dormido a su lado, abrazándole.

Con delicadeza le movió el brazo, dejando que abrazara una almohada y se metió al baño luego de coger su ropa.

Esperaba que las tentaciones no fueran tan grandes en Ecuador.

—Vamos, despierta —le hincó las costillas con los dedos y él sonrió entre sueños—. No seas un niño, perderé el vuelo —volvió a hincarle y él rió con los ojos cerrados—, me iré sola si no te despiertas ahora —continuó fastidiándolo hasta que él le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarle la punta de los dedos.

—Tranquila, ya desperté.

La soltó e inmediatamente Isabella retrocedió dándole espacio, lo vio sentarse y se giró, depositando los pies sobre la alfombra con un dibujo de un lobo negro. Sus ojos empequeñecidos por la luz resultaban más llamativos. Él se quitó el edredón de encima y lo vio en toda su desnudez, actuando por impulso se giró dándole la espalda mientras él le miraba avergonzado cubriéndose.

—¡Cielos! —Isabella exclamó con las mejillas sonrosadas y calientes.

—Lo siento, no me acordé —él suplicaba.

—No puedo creer que te metiste desnudo a la cama cuando yo estaba durmiendo.

—Estaba muy cansado, no sé…

—Te esperaré afuera.

Salió despavorida y avergonzada. No solo debía soportar verle y no decirle que era como cualquier mujer que lo admiraba y soñaba con él, sino que ahora también recordaría su cuerpo desnudo y perfecto.

Edward estaba mortificado, ya no sentía tanta emoción viajar con ella, no después de estar tan expuesto, pero no había lógica, él se había metido a la cama con el pantalón de pijama —golpeó la pared de cerámica mientras el agua le mojaba—. Pero si se detenía a pensar, tal vez su costumbre de dormir como Dios lo trajo al mundo le hizo quitarse la poca ropa mientras dormía.

Si había algo más vergonzoso, lo prefería. Era actor, pero no con Isabella, con ella no podía ni siquiera decir una mentira, su rostro de ángel, su alma lo hacía un tonto a la hora de tratar de interpretar un papel. Con ella solo era Ed y moriría de la vergüenza, no podría mirarla a la cara.

Al salir ya vestido la encontró sentada en la encimera vistiendo como una adolescente con ropas negras y su cabello indomable lanzando puntas hacia todos lados, ella movía los pies de adelante hacia atrás mientras bebía de su taza de café.

—¿Listo o ya desististe de la idea?

—No te desharás de mí tan fácil —le quitó la taza y bebió.

—Eso pensé —le sonrió y le despeinó el cabello.

**xoxo**

El viaje más largo e incomodo que había tenido en toda su vida. Isabella actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero él lo sabía, él sabía que ella no lo olvidaría tan fácil.

Tratando de ocultar el rostro, se puso unos lentes muy oscuros al comenzar a salir del avión, hubo uno que otro grito, pero estuvo aliviado de que no fuesen millones.

La tomó de la mano a Isabella y avanzó detrás de ella.

Al bajar las escaleras eléctricas y cruzar unas puertas de vidrio, ella se soltó y salió corriendo hacia los brazos de quien conocía era uno de sus hermanos mayores, él era como ella, solo que su piel era un poco más acanelada, él se veía musculoso y mucho más alto que ella, quizá tenía el metro ochenta que él tenía.

Acarreando con el equipaje ella y el suyo avanzó hasta ellos, mientras se abrazaban y saludaban, muchos celulares comenzaron a tomarle fotos.

Al estar cerca Bella se soltó de su hermano y lo abrazó a él mientras Emmett le quitaba las maletas de las manos y profería algunas blasfemias en español, que Ed ya conocía.

—¡Fiesta esta noche! —gritó una chica mucho más pequeña del metro sesenta de Isabella y empezó a sacudir las manos hasta que lo vio y se sonrojó.

—¡Sí, fiesta esta noche! —Isabella gritó también, soltándolo y abrazando a la rubia.

* * *

**Creo que tengo un enamoramiento con Emmett, quisiera que él fuera mi hermano (creo que ya lo notaron quienes han leído las novelas anteriores) :)**

**Para quienes ya leyeron HEB, ya encontré el nombre de la secuela.**

**Corazón de Tinta**

**¿Les gusta? Déjenmelo saber.**

**Besos Ariana ArEd**


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

**Capítulo 3**

Sentado en el asiento trasero con la rubia, Edward miraba por la ventana escuchando la conversación de Isabella y su hermano; a pesar de entender ni una sola palabra, su nombre salía a relucir varias veces y sentía la mirada de Emmett clavada en su rostro, era como acido sobre su piel.

—Así que, viniste a Ecuador —la chica sentada a su lado preguntó pasándose la mano por el cabello pequeño.

—Sí —suspiró, el pequeño sedan 2000 cc le estaba resultando claustrofóbico con la mirada del hombre al volante y la chica a su lado.

—Y ¿Qué te parezco? ¿Bonito? —sin poderlo evitar rió cubriéndose la boca.

Isabella habló con la rubia unos segundos.

—Ella se refiere a la ciudad, su inglés apesta por la falta de uso —Isabella lo miró por el retrovisor.

—Es bonita.

—¿La ciudad o ella? —los ojos oscuros de Bella mostraban curiosidad y enojo.

—No te lo diré —le sonrió ladinamente y se concentró nuevamente en el exterior.

—Te odio.

—No, no lo haces. Tú me amas —sonrió mirando hacia afuera, donde una chiquilla de quince años lo miraba embobada llamando a la mujer en el asiento delantero.

—Ya quisieras.

—Sigue negándotelo —la niña del auto contiguo le sacó una fotografía y le gritó un te amo.

Saludó a la niña disfrutando del mini infarto que parecía que estaba sufriendo.

—Deja de hacer eso —Bella le golpeó la visera de la gorra.

—¿Qué?

—Deslumbrar a las chicas, serás la comidilla de las redes sociales.

—¿Eso está mal?

—A mi me gustaría que me saludaras si te viera en la calle. Eres una celebridad —la rubia que no recordaba el nombre le sonrió mostrándole los brackets.

—Lo haría, me gusta interactuar con la gente.

El moreno masculló algunas cosas e Isabella le palmeó el hombro mientras reían los tres de un chiste que no entendía por el lenguaje. Detestaba esa barrera.

—Si se están riendo a mi costa, Isabella, tú pagarás por los daños colaterales.

—Vamos chico, que no se te desinfle en ego —por primera vez escuchó al hermano de Bella decir algo en un lenguaje que entendía.

—¿Así que hablas mi idioma y me tienes como idiota tratando de descifrar qué demonios estás diciendo?

—Ve lento, chico. Estoy oxidado y sí, me gusta que te rompas la cabeza tratando de entender qué estoy diciendo. Ten cuidado con mi hermanita porque si la lastimas te romperé esa nariz de famoso.

—Nunca lo haría, ella es mi mejor amiga ¿Verdad, Bella?

Isabella tomó un largo suspiro. "Mejor amiga" era aquella barrera que odiaba; sabía que existía algo más entre los dos, lo presentía, pero él y su "somos amigos" destrozaba todo con la rapidez de una grúa contra una pared de concreto.

—Claro, mejores amigos —le respondió encendiendo el estéreo y subiéndole el volumen a la música.

—Jake irá a la fiesta —Alice le dijo sonriente en inglés. En ese preciso momento odiaba que ella supiera su enamoramiento unilateral.

—Bien por él.

—Me dijo que te quería ver, que te extraña —el rostro fresa de Alice le hizo un guiño.

—Creo que hablaré con él cuando sea el momento, seguimos siendo amigos —le dio unos golpecitos a la puerta, estaba desesperada porque esa conversación acabase.

—Dice que ya no le contestas las llamadas.

—Siempre que llama estoy ocupada —mintió, las conversaciones con él se habían vuelto extrañas e incomodas.

Ellos habían pasado la zona de amigos, fueron novios por un año pero Bella terminó porque viajaría a Los Ángeles, sin embargo él continuó pidiéndole tener una relación a distancia, pero ella no podía con ello, no cuando estaba flechada con la personalidad y cariño de Edward.

—Al igual que la vez que estuvo en Los Ángeles.

—Sí.

—¿Quién es Jake? —Ed preguntó.

—Su ex novio —se mordió el labio, quería que Alice cerrase la boca, Edward no necesitaba saber nada de eso.

—¿Tu ex novio? —Ed le susurró al oído—. ¿Acaso es algún tipo de acosador del que me deba preocupar? —involuntariamente se ilusionó provocando que su corazón se acelerara.

—Solo es un amigo.

—Te llama, viaja solo para verte, eso no es solo amigos —se enojó y se volteó quedando frente a él.

—Hice lo mismo por ti, ¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Te acoso? Si crees eso, puedes tomar tu maleta y regresar a tu estúpido país que yo me quedaré en el mío y no te acosaré.

Emmett se detuvo frente a la casa de sus padres y le entregó en manojo de llaves.

—_Mamá y papá regresarán pasado mañana_ —le habló en español—. _Compórtate. Te esperamos a las ocho en casa._

—_Vale, allí estaré_.

—_¿Estás segura que no quieres que lo deje en el aeropuerto? No me importará gastar un poco de gasolina_ —rió y negó con la cabeza.

—_Él y yo tenemos mucho de qué discutir. Luego te diré_.

—_Te veré en la noche_ —le alborotó el cabello y abrió el portaequipajes.

—_Yo puedo ocuparme de las maletas._

—_No, además sé que quien te espera adentro se abalanzará contra ti y si vas cargada caerás_.

—¡_Pelusa_! —chilló emocionada.

—_Sí, ahora abre la puerta que entre estrella de cine y yo las entramos_.

—_Trátalo bien, él es normal como tú y yo_.

—_¿Normal? normal mis…._

—¡_Hey_! —cortó la grosería que iba a decir.

—_Vale, vale. Lo cuidaré de que no se rompa una uña. _

Mientras los hombres se arreglaban con el equipaje, Isabella abrió la puerta y una gran bestia de algodón se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a lamerle el rostro.

—_Pelusa_ —rió y la perra comenzó a ladrar moviendo la cola—. Parece que me extrañaste.

—Bella —escuchó a Ed llamarle y de pronto la perra se puso en sus cuatro patas y lo miró unos segundos.

—_Pelusa_ —le advirtió pero ella lo miraba atentamente cada movimiento de Edward.

Cuando quiso sujetarla del collar ella corrió hacia él y se le tiró encima haciéndolo caer sentado y comenzó a lamerle toda la cara.

—Parece reconocerte.

—Por un instante me asusté —le acarició la cabeza a la perra.

—_Te dije que lo tiraría al suelo_. —Emmett hablaba con Alice mientras ella le entregaba lo que parecía ser un billete de veinte dólares.

—_No es gracioso, pudo haberlo mordido_.

—_No seas aguafiestas_. _Nos vemos en la fiesta, caramelo_.

—_Adiós_.

Se despidió de su hermano y su mejor amiga antes de cerrar la puerta y quitarle de encima a pelusa.

—Esta es mi casa.

Edward miró a todos lados admirando lo sencilla, pero a la vez un tanto lujosa, un televisor grande pero no una pantalla plana, era más uno un poco antiguo, un equipo de sonido potente, muebles con cobertor, una mesita de centro de lo que parecía ser caoba, desde la entrada podía ver el comedor más adelante y la cocina a un lado separada por un mesón. Avanzó unos pasos y vio el patio lleno de rosas y césped, donde Pelusa estaba revolcándose y luego se quedó acostada al sol.

—Bonito.

—Como ves, no soy millonaria, mi familia es de la clase media y tenemos unos pocos lujos.

—Me gusta tu casa, tiene un toque familiar —se acercó al aparador donde descansaba en equipo de sonido y vio muchas fotos de ella, sus hermanos y sus padres—. Mírate ¿Qué edad tenías? —preguntó señalado una foto donde ella parecía estar en una estación de radio.

—Quince, ese fue mi primer día como locutora en un programa juvenil.

—Eras una niña ¿Cómo conseguiste el trabajo? —tocó el vidrio que protegía la imagen.

—Mi papá es el director de marketing en la radio y me dijo que tenían un proyecto de crear un programa juvenil dirigido por jóvenes. Era solo una prueba de tres meses, no estaban seguros de que funcionaría, hasta que de pronto me dieron un contrato que culminó un día antes de que viajara a Los Ángeles.

—Es decir que siempre has estado en la radio.

—Se puede decir.

—Bella —le tomó la mano cuando ella comenzaba a alejarse.

—¿Sí? —aquella sonrisa cálida y hermosa apareció.

—Lo siento por lo que dije, no fue mi intención, simplemente me preocupo por ti.

—Ya déjalo ir —su tono acido le avisó que no bebía dejarlo ir, ella seguía enojada.

—En realidad —avanzó los dos pasos que los separaba y la rodeó con los brazos uniendo sus frentes—. Malinterpretaste mis palabras, yo solo —acercó más sus rostros, estaba a solo pocos centímetros para besarla, para dejarse llevar—. Yo… te pedí que me visitaras, quería verte, pero si no lo pides o no lo quieres, eso se llama acoso.

—Estás disculpado —Bella susurró y movió un poco la cabeza y sus labios se rozaron y de pronto Pelusa ladró asustándolos, haciéndoles separaran—. Ven —la voz le salió temblorosa, así que ella se aclaró la garganta—, te mostraré mi habitación.

—¿Es eso una invitación? —él quiso hacerse el gracioso, pero lo único que logró fue que ella se sonrojara.

—Ya quisieras.

Él caminó detrás de ella, subieron las escaleras de caracol y se encontró con todas las habitación, cuatro puertas de madera.

—La de mis padres —señaló la que estaba a la derecha—, la de Emmett —señaló al frente—, la de Eleazar —avanzaron un poco y tocó la puerta con la yema de los dedos— y finalmente la mía. Ahora no sé como está.

—Quiero verla.

Isabella abrió la puerta y vio el cuarto de una chica mayor, no el de una adolescente.

—Parece que lo han mantenido tal como lo dejé.

—¿Así era antes de que te mudaras? —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca fui de pegar posters de mis actores favoritos o de coleccionar peluches, lo que me encanta coleccionar son rosas —le soltó la mano y se dirigió al escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un cuaderno—, cada una de ellas guarda algo secreto —abrió el cuaderno y sacó una rosa marchita antes de llevársela a la nariz y olerla—; por ejemplo, esta me la regaló Eleazar antes del accidente.

—¿Qué accidente?

—Él había comenzado a tener una locura por las carreras de motocicletas, competía con sus amigos. Al ser su hermana menor traté de que me escuchara y dejara eso. Me la dio como promesa de que sería la última carrera.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—En esa última carrera se chocó contra un auto y se fracturó el brazo y la pierna, me dijo que cada vez que tratara de hacer una estupidez le mostrara la rosa para que recuerde lo que le ocasionó su terquedad.

—¿Guardas todas las que te regalan? —ella le sonrió.

—Solo si son importantes y tienen un significado.

—Entonces no tienes una mía —su sonrisa se hizo más grande y sus ojos brillaron felices.

—No te apresures muchacho —se alejó nuevamente por unos segundos y se acercó al cuaderno—, me enviaste una —caminó hacia él con algo entre las manos. Las abrió cuando estuvo frente a él—. Esta me la enviaste cuando me dijiste que seriamos buenos amigos —la imagen de la rosa recortada bailó entre sus manos por la brisa de aire que se coló por la ventana abierta.

—No recordaba haberlo hecho —le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo —acercó el rostro y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

**xoxo**

Llegada la noche Isabella se vistió con una blusa de tiras, jeans y tenis. Desde que se había mudado, su manera de vestir no había cambiado, ella era una chica de zapatos de correr, jeans y camisetas o sudaderas. Su trabajo no requería estar a la última moda en vestidos y mucho menos en zapatos de tacón de diseñador.

Con el cabello aun húmedo salió de su habitación encontrándose con Edward vestido como un modelo de pasarela. Llevaba una camiseta negra pegada al cuerpo, marcando todos sus músculos, pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos negros.

—Cielos, a tu lado me he de ver como una fan loca —se burló de lo bien arreglado que estaba él.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —se señaló de pies a cabeza.

—Vamos a una fiesta, no a una pasarela.

—Así es como visto y lo sabes —la señaló.

—Vale, no diré nada más señor estrella de cine.

Él caminó detrás de ella; Isabella sentía su presencia y una extraña electricidad recorriéndole de la punta de los dedos de la mano más próxima a él, guiando esa fuerza a través de sus nervios acelerando su tonto corazón enamoradizo.

—Creí que tendrías un coche como el de tu hermano —Ed susurró mientras entraban al garaje.

—¿No es hermosa? —preguntó quitándole la cubierta a su preciada moto.

—Está bien —él siseó.

—¿Bien? ¿Solo bien? —le gruñó—. Es hermosa, la compré de segunda mano y remplacé lo que habían dañado.

—¿Tú? —la miró arqueando una de sus cejas.

—En realidad Eleazar la compró con mi dinero, él es experto en esto —acarició el asiento con ternura.

—Vamos, no es algo de otro mundo.

—Es una BMW K 1200 S, su color plateado la hace mucho más hermosa.

—¿Sabes conducirla?

—Aprendí mucho antes de tener el permiso.

—No confío, déjame conducir a mí —indignada le dio un puñetazo en el hombro que le hizo sollozar, se lastimó con sus músculos de acero.

—Es mía, además tú no sabes hacia dónde vamos.

—Puedes guiarme.

—Prometo que tú nos traerás, por ahora yo conduzco.

Empujó la moto por la puerta y la estacionó fuera antes de cerrar la puerta, cuando regresó él estaba montado con la moto encendida esperándola.

—¡No es justo! —se quejó y él rió.

—Vamos, sugar. Demos una vuelta.

Enfurruñada subió a la moto y él la hizo tambalear entre risas. Como acto reflejo se aferró a él, le rodeó con los brazos dejando las manos sobre su corazón que latía al compás del suyo.

—¿Me presentarás a tu ex? —él le habló por el intercomunicador de los cascos.

—Ni siquiera sé si estará.

—Si lo está, me lo dirás.

—¿Por qué quieres conocerlo?

—Solo quiero protegerte —aceleró.

—Toma el carril derecho. Él no es un acosador, solo es él.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? —rugió acelerando más.

—Porque siento que lo golpearás cuando no esté presente —Ed rió.

—¿Acaso soy algún tipo de matón?

—No, pero sé que no te quedarás tranquilo.

—Sé mantener una conversación decente con otro tipo.

—No lo sé.

—Vamos, un ligero golpecito no lo va a romper.

—A él no, pero a mí sí.

—¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?

—Te meterás en problemas, Edward. Aquí no les importará si eres el rey de Roma, te regresará el golpe y si no anda solo, sus amigos también lo harán.

—¿Cuál de los dos te preocupa? ¿Él o yo? —lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Tú sabes cuál es la respuesta.

—Quiero escucharla.

—Tú, ahora eres tú quien me preocupa ¿Contento? —él no respondió, simplemente sintió una caricia en sus manos entrelazadas entorno a él.

**xoxo**

Al bajar de la moto, muchas personas conocidas salieron de la casa de Emmett a saludarla y abrazarla, pero se quedaron estáticas al ver al hombre en la moto.

—_¿Quién es ese? _—su prima le hincó las costillas con el codo.

—_Un amigo_ —le respondió antes de que las chicas comenzaran a gritar—. _Por favor, no les saquen fotos o publiquen donde estamos_.

El caos había comenzado. Edward lo había visto venir cuando algunas adolescentes se acercaron a Bella; usando todo lo que había aprendido en los años de actor, se acercó a Isabella escondiendo en pánico que comenzaba a sentir y la rodeó con el brazo.

—Si se me lanzan encima te usaré de escudo —le susurró al oído y ella rió.

—No lo harán, eso espero. Ahora vamos.

Ella comenzó a caminar y se vio obligado a seguirle el paso, a estar pegado a ella mientras todos la saludaban felices, con sonrisas y sorpresa al verla con él.

—Isabella —una voz masculina la llamó y sintió bajo su brazo como ella se encogía. Era el dichoso ex novio.

Ambos giraron como su estuvieran sincronizados y un hombre moreno de piel acanelada le hizo de la mano a medida que se les acercaba. La abrazó arrebatándola de su toque mientras le decía cosas en español.

—¿No me vas a presentar, _amor_? —actuó por impulso y tomó la mano de Isabella separándola del chico que debía ser Jake.

—Soy Jake —el moreno le dijo con un tono ácido en la voz.

—Edward —estiró la mano y Jake la apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria, así que Ed usó toda su fuerza haciendo que el chico se quejara.

—Bueno chicos —Bella puso la mano sobre la de los dos—, Edward, él es Jake —señaló al quejica—, un amigo. Jake, él es Edward, mi…

—Novio —ella le miró confundida.

—No sabía que ella tenía novio, y mucho menos un… —Jake lo miró de arriba abajo— actorcito de cuarta.

—Chicos…

—Tú sabes, preferimos mantenerlo en secreto para evitar la prensa. Este actorcito de cuarta es asediado por paparazzi.

—¿La gente ve tus películas?

—No lo sé, dime tú.

—Está bien, está bien —Isabella se puso en medio de los dos—, vamos Ed. Debo saludar a mi familia.

—Veo que lo tienes bien domado —el moreno le dijo a Bella.

Usando el poco raciocinio que le quedaba la besó, no como el roce de labios que había existido entre ellos, no. La besó con fiereza, mordiéndole el labio inferior e invadiendo su boca con la lengua, apegándola a su cuerpo.

Cuando la liberó ambos estaban jadeantes y Bella le clavaba las uñas en los hombros. Sintiéndose un poco mejor levantó el rostro y Jake tenía la boca abierta.

—Vamos a saludar a Emmett —le tocó con la yema del pulgar los labios enrojecidos.

* * *

**Hello! disculpen que no les haya posteado el capítulo completo, pero ya estoy que caigo de sueño y es un tantín largo y pues, preferí dividirlo en dos partes.**

**¿Merece Review? **


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

Isabella estaba un poco consternada, incluso los labios aun le cosquilleaban por el beso que había recibido; como una zombi había saludado a Emmett, a su esposa Rosalie y a su bebé de cinco meses que se le había abalanzado a los brazos cuando la vio frente a frente.

Sentada en una de las sillas que bordeaban la casa comenzó a hablar con todas sus antiguas amigas, a tomarse foto, mientras Edward jugaba con un mechón de su cabello haciéndole acuerdo de que estaba a su lado.

—_Bella, ¿Bailamos?_

Al escuchar la voz de Jacob quiso hacerse la desentendida, pero estaban frente a frente y él tendía la mano frente a ella.

—No me dejes solo —Edward le susurró al oído.

—Debo ir —le respondió dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

Edward vio como ella se alejaba de la mano del moreno que quería golpear. La música era salsa, lo reconocía por el ritmo, mas no por la letra.

Ardió de rabia cuando el moreno la apretó contra su cuerpo y comenzaron a moverse con rapidez acorde la música, él le dio algunas vueltas y luego la sujetó nuevamente descansando la mano en su espalda baja.

—Veo que necesitas esto —alguien le dijo fuera de su perímetro de visión que solo se concentraba en la parejita.

—¿Qué exactamente? —refunfuñó quitando la vista de Isabella.

—Una cerveza —Un castaño claro le sonrió y le tendió la botella verde.

—No estoy seguro de querer beber.

—No nos han presentado, soy Eleazar —el castaño tendió la mano y Ed se obligó a apretarla—, el otro hermano de Isabella.

—Tú eres el que le compró la moto.

—Efectivamente —pasando una mano por su cabello se obligó a tomar la cerveza que le ofrecía.

—¿Qué estabas pensando cuando te prestaste para ello? —volvió a mirar en dirección a Bella y ella reía mientras Jacob le hablaba.

—Solo cumplí uno de sus caprichos —Eleazar le palmeó el hombro—, si sigues apretando la botella la romperás.

—Es peligroso, hay más riesgo a tener un accidente que en un auto.

—Ella es grande, no puedo decirle no cuando en realidad está lejos. No puedes reclamarme cuando tú eres el que se lanza de edificios —bebió un par de tragos.

—Ese es mi trabajo, es lo que hago.

—Ella está a punto de un paro cardíaco cada vez que sabe que harás una de esas escenas ¿Por qué no usas dobles? —se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta la adrenalina.

—Pues tu adrenalina matará de angustia a mi hermana.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse, todo lo que hago es seguro.

—Entrando en el ámbito de hermano mayor ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con Isabella? —con esa pregunta lo desconectó de la imagen de Bella moviéndose al son de la música, del movimiento de su caderas, de su cabello oscuro.

—No estoy saliendo con ella, solo somos amigos.

—¿Estás bromeando? —sin entender nada miró directamente a sus ojos café oscuro.

—No ¿Por qué?

—Isabella está loca —Eleazar susurró algunas cosas en español—. Deja de darle alas si no la quieres contigo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Si no la ves como algo más que amigos ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería conocer su país, de donde venía.

—Estás haciendo cosas que un novio haría, venir a su país, conocer a su familia y amigos; no debiste hacerlo. Terminarás lastimándola cuando comiences a salir con alguien de tu gente.

—¿Mi gente?

—Sí, los famosos.

—Ella sabe que solo somos amigos, que la quiero como tal; si ella comenzara a tener otro tipo de sentimientos me los hubiera dicho —Eleazar sonrió.

—Isabella nunca dice lo que siente si sabe que no es recíproco —no pudo responderle, era tan confuso todo—. Piensa bien lo que haces, Bella no merece sufrir.

Eleazar lo dejó allí, con toda esa información taladrándole la cabeza. Eran amigos, ella no le trataba diferente que Riley.

—Ven, no seas aburrido, vamos a bailar —la voz de Isabella le hizo salir de su cabeza.

—No soy bueno bailando este tipo de música.

—Van a poner algo más lento, ven —le cogió la mano y tiró de ella haciendo que se pusiera de pie.

Tal como ella había dicho música lenta llenó la casa y ella lo guió hasta el centro de la pista.

—¿Si recuerdas como bailar música lenta o no?

—No vivo debajo de una piedra —le dio un pequeño tirón a un mechón de cabello— si no me equivoco, una mano va aquí —le puso la mano que no sujetaba en el hombro— y lo otra aquí —la otra también la puso en su hombro antes de rodearla con los brazos.

—No escuches lo que diga Eleazar, está loco —Bella le susurró apegándose a su cuerpo y posando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—¿Por qué no? Él te conoce más que yo.

—Porque él vive en un mundo diferente al mío, tú me conoces más de lo que crees.

—Bella, te adoro.

—Ya lo sé, señor sobreprotector.

Como si se tratase de una burbuja, esta se rompió cuando la música cambió a electrónica; inmediatamente ella lo soltó y comenzó a moverse, saltando, apegándose a él por breves segundos. Dejando a un lado todas sus inhibiciones se dejó llevar por la música, olvidando completamente que estaba rodeado de gente que no conocía, centrándose solo en ella.

Todo iba bien hasta que Montell Jordan llegó con _Get it on tonight_. Quería sentarse, quería evitar bailar ese tipo de canciones y mucho más con Isabella, pero no tuvo tiempo de huir, ella le dio la espalda y pegó sus cuerpos, la música sensual rodeaba a todos en la pista.

Quiso alejarse un poco pero estaba rodeado de parejas bailando y era imposible huir.

_Un baile, solo es un baile_ —su mente trató de tranquilizarlo.

Comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música y el olor a rosas de su cabello lo aturdió desconectando la lógica de su mente; se dejó llevar por el ambiente y posó las manos en su pequeña y suave cintura deslizándola hacia sus caderas, rodeándola con los brazos, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de su abdomen. Cuando la canción se acabó, el ambiente estaba caldeado por lo que se obligó a alejarse, ella le miró con los ojos ensombrecidos.

—Estoy cansado, necesito un respiro —le respondió a su pregunta silenciosa. Ella le asintió.

Quien contralaba la música como si supiera que el ambiente se iba más al lado sensual decidió cambiar de género y música disco rompió la burbuja de todos.

Se sentó en una silla vacía y tomó una bocanada de aire, sus pensamientos se habían comenzado a dirigirse a terreno peligroso, Bella era su mejor amiga, no podía ir a allí, era como faltarle el respeto en la cara.

—Por un momento creí que no tenías nada con mi hermana —Emmett se sentó a su lado y le ofreció una cerveza.

—Me cansé de repetirlo, solo somos amigos.

—Trata de aprovecharte de ella esta noche que estarán solos en casa de mis padres y te juro que no tendrás herederos.

Edward bebió su cerveza de un solo golpe, Emmett era musculoso y tendría más posibilidades de romperle la cara.

**xoxo**

Eran pasadas las tres de la mañana, la mayoría comenzaba a irse y como ya era una tradición familiar era tiempo del karaoke.

Isabella estaba sentada al lado de Edward que le rizaba un mechón de cabello mientras Eleazar cantaba algo de Jerry Rivera.

—Tu hermano no es un buen cantante —Ed rió.

—Tú tampoco lo eres.

—¿Me estás retando?

—Solo digo lo que sé.

—_Bella, ven a cantar, queremos escuchar tu dulce voz_ —Eleazar le llamó la atención.

—_Estoy mejor sin cantar_ —como si se lo hubiera invocado, Jacob apareció a su lado.

—Vamos, Bella. No te hagas de rogar. Vamos a cantar nuestra canción —quiso matarlo con la mirada, mucho más por haberlo dicho en un idioma que Edward entendía. Ed le sujetó la mano.

De la nada todos comenzaron a gritar su nombre, pidiéndola. Miró a Edward que cruzaba miradas de odio con Jacob.

—Debo ir —se excusó.

—Está bien —él susurró antes de besar la mano que sujetaba.

Sintiendo que algo hacía mal, caminó hasta el escenario improvisado frente al pantalla plana conectado al computador.

Eleazar le dio un micrófono a Jacob que sonreía como si hubiera ganado la lotería. Haciendo una mueca le quitó el micrófono a su hermano que le guiñó el ojo; algo tenía en mente y obligarla a estar al lado de Jacob era parte del plan, pero si tan solo le contara el plan o por qué era el plan. Suspiró y miró a Edward que estaba acompañado de Jessica, su prima quisquillosa y envidiosa.

Tragándose la rabia miró la pantalla cuando la música de _Vivir lo Nuestro_ sonó; escuchar la voz de Jacob mientras cantaba ya no resultaba el mismo efecto de antes, ahora era como escuchar a Emmett.

Mientras cantaba miraba a Edward, quería cantar con él; con él quería susurrar "_vivir lo nuestro y amarnos hasta quedar sin aliento_", pero era imposible.

"_En una noche cerrada voy a detener el tiempo, para soñar a tu lado que nuestro amor es eterno_" entonó mirando a quien no la amaba.

Bajó del escenario cuando terminó la canción esquivando el beso que Jacob quiso darle.

—¿Podemos irnos? —Edward le preguntó tomándole la mano.

—Sí, me despido de mis hermanos y nos vamos —se soltó pero él volvió a aferrarse.

—Voy contigo.

Dejando de lado a Jessica se despidieron de sus hermanos y cuñadas.

—¿Puedes conducir? —Bella le preguntó.

—Claro.

De camino a la casa de sus padres abrazó a Edward con más fuerza y lloró posando la cabeza en su espalda. La realidad la golpeó con fuerza, solo amigos, no existiría nada más.

Al llegar a la casa, entraron y pelusa levantó la cabeza para solo mover la cola de bienvenida.

Algo los aturdía a los dos que no quisieron decir nada, simplemente un buenas noches. Vistiéndose con una bata de seda negra se metió a la cama; se había prometido no llorar por él y trataría de hacerlo.

**xoxo**

El estrepitoso sonido de un trueno la despertó, todo estaba oscuro. Un relámpago iluminó la habitación y lo vio parado en el umbral de la puerta sin camisa, usando solo unos pantalones de pijama.

—¿Edward? —preguntó aun adormilada.

—Aquí estoy —le respondió entre las sombras.

—¿Qué sucede? —encendió la luz de la mesita de noche. Él la miraba de una forma extraña.

—Simplemente no puedo dormir —le sonrió—, la lluvia afuera está muy fuerte.

—Ven aquí —le pidió estirando la mano en su dirección. Él avanzó y la tomó—, acuéstate a mi lado, podemos permanecer despiertos los dos.

Haciendo un lado la manta, le hizo un espacio y él se acostó; dejándose llevar, lo abrazó y la piel caliente de su pecho le acarició la mejilla.

Con los dos en un silencio tan intimo e iluminados por la lámpara, Bella se quedó dormida entre sus brazos. Ella era tierna, un alma diferente a la de todas, ni siquiera podía imaginarse lastimándola. Isabella necesitaba alguien que estuviera con ella todos los días, que le diera un beso de buenas noches antes de quedarse dormido a su lado abrazándola, protegiéndola; él no era esa clase de hombre, su trabajo lo hacía estar lejos de casa por dos o tres meses, no estaría para ella todo el tiempo que merecía.

Acarició su cabello y besó el tope de su cabeza.

Si en otra vida se conocían, allí habría tiempo para ser algo más que amigos, elegiría otro tipo de trabajo solo para poder estar con ella.


	6. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Dormían placidos, él la abrazaba y el calor de la mañana no importaba, solamente importaba seguir durmiendo en sus vacaciones.

Todo iba bien hasta que su rostro fue impactado por agua fría; asustado, Edward abrió los ojos encontrándose en una habitación ajena hasta que recordó en dónde estaba. Con el cabello y rostro escurriendo de agua, escuchó carcajadas masculinas y miró hacia la puerta, donde estaba Eleazar con un pequeño balde entre las manos.

—Es hora de levantarse, muchacho. Nos vamos a la playa.

—¿A la playa? Pero si es tarde —se frotó los ojos aún adormilado.

—Vamos, se hace más tarde —apareció Isabella vistiendo unos shorts y la parte de arriba de un bañado rojo—. Trae algo de ropa para salir en la noche, nos quedaremos en un hotel.

Luego de una ducha rápida con agua fría y vestirse con una bermuda, zapatillas, una musculosa y una mochila colgando de su hombro, Ed salió poniéndose unos lentes oscuros de sol.

—¿Listo? —Bella apareció sonriente.

—Sí —miró su aspecto casi desnudo—. ¿No piensas ponerte algo encima?

—Voy a la playa.

—Por favor —bajó la mochila y sacó una camiseta—, póntela —se la tendió; ella sonrió y entornó los ojos sonriente.

—Isabella… —llamó Emmett mientras subía las escaleras con su pequeña bebé en brazos. Cuando miró a Bella, miró a Edward y luego a ella nuevamente— olvídalo.

—¿Qué? —ella preguntó.

—Iba a pedirte que te pusieras algo encima, pero creo que se me adelantaron. Emmett le miré haciéndole ver algo que no era tan claro para él.

—¿Entonces? ¿Nos vamos? —Isabella se le colgó del brazo y le besó la mejilla. El hombre fortachón se aclaró la garganta.

—Vamos.

Era un viaje de dos horas, irían a una de las playas de la _Ruta del Spondylus_; no era época baja por lo que era muy probable que se encontraran con muchos fans.

—Te quedarás conmigo todo el tiempo ¿Verdad? —Isabella escuchó a sus espaldas mientras sentía sus manos rodeándole por la cintura.

—Lo haré —respondió recostándose sobre su pecho.

Al ir sentada en su regazo por el poco espacio de la camioneta de Eleazar le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, podía permanecer tranquila teniéndolo sentado a un lado o lo suficientemente cerca como para que su fragancia le aturdiera, sin embargo ahora sentía el calor de su piel, sus manos sobre su cuerpo; provocándole que el corazón saltara como si estuviera en un trampolín, usando más fuerza para impulsarse hacia arriba cada vez que sentía su respiración en el cuello.

Sentados bajo la brillante luz del sol, Isabella y Edward se abrazaban entre juegos, sintiéndose más cómodos de lo normal con los fans mirándolos fijamente, fotografiándolos y murmurando. Era un poco extraño para ella, pero la naturalidad con la que Edward veía estar rodeado de esa forma, la espantaba un poco.

Una de las mejores cosas de su país era que los "paparazzi" o también llamada prensa rosa no los agobiaba de la misma forma que lo harían en Los Ángeles; tal vez ni siquiera estaban enterado que una celebridad con Edward estaba en el país.

—Hay muchas cosas que me encantan de aquí —el susurró a su oído apretándola más a su costado.

—Dime una de ellas.

—Tú —alagada, le sonrió y le dio un leve empujoncito con el hombro.

—Eso no cuenta —trató de lucir relajada cuando en realidad quería gritar y saltar de emoción—; otra cosa.

—Hay más privacidad, puedo ser el Edward que tú conoces —lo rodeó con el brazo y descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro desnudo.

—Ese no es tan bueno—bromeó—, me quedo con el actor.

—Muy graciosa.

Lo vio levantarse enfurruñado; estaba a punto de detenerlo, sin embargo con rapidez la tomó en los brazos.

—¿Te crees muy graciosa? —le preguntó mirándola con malicia.

—¿Qué haces?

Sin responderle, Edward trotó hasta la orilla —sin detenerse por su lucha— y caminó hasta que el agua le dio por la cintura; en el instante que una ola se alzaba, la tiró, pero no salió invicto, la fuerza del agua también lo tumbó.

Bella logró ponerse de pie con dificultad y con la ayuda de una mano que la levantó.

—¡Por un momento creí que te perdería! —él exclamó rodeándola con los brazos.

—No tendrías tanta suerte —puso las manos sobre sus fornidos hombros y le saltó encima, hundiéndolo—. Nunca te metas conmigo —sentenció riendo, sin percatarse de una pared de agua levantándose y cubriéndola por completo.

—Te quiero, Bella —él se susurró al oído mientras estaban sentados en la arena observando a sus hermanos jugar a la pelota y a sus cuñadas conversando en un rincón con la pequeña bebé—; eres como mi hermanita.

En el instante que escuchó el te quiero, el corazón traicionero bailó con rapidez, como los pies de una brasileña bailando zamba; pero al terminar de escuchar la oración, todo se desmoronó, el baile se detuvo con un latido doloroso, la bailarina sintió un esguince y cayó sobre su trasero.

Exactamente sentía eso, el Karma le estaba pateando el trasero sin remordimiento.

Quiso llorar, sentía las lágrimas en el fondo de su garganta como un nudo que no podía tragar; pero ya debía estar acostumbrada a esa sensación, no era la primera vez que él le profesaba cariño de hermanos.

—¿Qué te sucede, Bella? —la rodeó con el brazo.

—El sol me está irritando los ojos —mintió escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos, secando la solitaria lágrima que mojaba su mejilla.

Tomó una larga respiración, dándose animo, debía recordar aquella promesa que se hizo a sí misma de no llorar por él, porque nunca le correspondería.

—Solo bésala y se le pasará —la voz de Eleazar interrumpió el silencioso murmullo de las olas.

—Si fuera mi novia, probablemente lo hubiera hecho; pero no lo es.

—Sigue negándotelo —Eleazar siseó.

—_Basta_ —Bella le respondió en español—. _Ya te he repetido muchas veces que no es mi novio y que no estoy interesada tampoco._

—_¿Cuántas veces te lo repites a diario? _—puso cara de póker.

—_Muérdeme_ —le sacó la lengua.

Con la típica sonrisa de "te arrepentirás", Eleazar la tomó del brazo y la levantó sobre su hombro antes de lanzarla al agua.

Bella disfrutaba estar acurrucada al lado de Ed admirando el atardecer, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello.

—Hay veces en que me gustaría pertenecer a tu mundo —le susurró aferrándose a ella, aferrándose al mundo fuera de las cámaras, al mundo real.

—Adoras ser quien eres. No querrías vivir en mi mundo —ella le respondió tirando más de la cobija que les rodeaba.

—No puedo ser libre como tú lo eres —la sintió estremecer y la abrazó más, apegándola a su pecho.

—Créeme, eres más libre.

Completamente solos en la playa, en aquel momento tan íntimo, las manos le picaron por acunarle el rostro y robarle un beso, pero eso estaba mal, era su mejor amiga; no sabría qué hacer si la perdiera por una estupidez.

Esa noche salieron a bailar, los hermanos de ella habían regresado a la ciudad dejándolos solos.

La música alta, las luces de colores y los murmullos de la gente mirándolo no le pareció extraño, ya se había acostumbrado a ello cada vez que salía.

—Dos cervezas —pidió en inglés, y el barman lo observó unos segundos fugaces antes de atenderle.

—Deslumbras hasta a los hombres —Bella se le burló.

—Mi encanto siempre va dirigido a las mujeres, pero si los hombres caen, pues no es mi problema —rió y ella le dio un empujón en el pecho.

—No puedes hablar así. Eso no es de caballeros.

—¿Quién dice que lo soy? —le tocó la punta de la nariz con el índice—. Que trate de ser uno contigo no significa que lo soy.

—Gracias por ser un caballero conmigo —lo abrazó.

—Eres como mi hermanita, siempre seré bueno contigo.

—Lo sé.

Los días transcurrieron con rapidez, viajaron a muchas partes del país, pero pasaron mayor tiempo en una ciudad en especial donde hicieron Bungee jumping, Rafting y otros deportes que los dejaban exhaustos.

Acostada en la habitación doble que Ed había le obligado a compartir con él, lo miraba dormir como un niño pequeño, abrazando una almohada.

Agobiada por la marea de sentimientos por él, se encerró en el cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha y se metió vestida con el pijama.

Edward dormía plácidamente hasta que el sonido del celular empezó a martillearle la cabeza. Con resignación de que no le dejarían tranquilo si no contestaba, tomó el celular del buró y contestó.

—¿Diga?

—Llevo toda la semana tratando de localizarte —Carmen, su publicista y manager sonaba alterada.

—Estoy durmiendo ¿No puedes llamar luego? —refunfuñó.

—Se adelantó las grabaciones, mañana debes estar en Moscú.

—Pero, estoy de vacaciones.

—Lo sé, he visto las fotos en el país que estás con tu amiga que no es buena para tu imagen; es bueno que trates de ocultarla siempre. Imagina lo que la prensa diría de que sales con alguien así.

—¿Cuál es el problema si yo salgo con ella? —protestó enojado.

—Ella es latina y una simple locutora.

—Eso no importa. No te metas en mi vida.

—Soy tu publicista.

—Lo eres, pero no tienes derecho a decidir con quién ando o con quién no. Que me envíen dos pasajes a la capital y estaremos allí lo más pronto posible.

—No puedes llevarla.

—Haré lo que quiera.

Bella salió de la ducha y la miró vestida para salir con su cabello mojado.

—Tengo una mala noticia —ella asintió—. Debo ir a Moscú, adelantaron las grabaciones.

—Está bien, te dejo en el aeropuerto y regreso a la casa de mis padres.

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Quiero que vengas conmigo, es una ciudad extraña y… —se encogió de hombros— puedes conocer un país nuevo.

—Ed —se sentó a su lado—, quisiera ir pero vine a pasar tiempo con mi familia y mírame donde estoy.

—Es decir que hubieras preferido que no viniera contigo.

—No —le acunó el rostro—, claro que me gusta que estés aquí, solo que me estás pidiendo que el poco tiempo que podría pasar con mis padres vaya a otro país contigo.

—Está bien, quédate.

—No hagas eso —unió sus frentes—, no te enojes conmigo. Trataré de solucionarlo, por favor, dame tiempo para poder buscar una salida a esto.

—Quédate, no hay problema.

—Por favor —lo abrazó.

**xoxo**

Cinco horas después, Isabella iba sentada en el avión en primera clase con destino a Moscú.

* * *

**Hey, luego de tanto tiempo he regresado a esta novela. **

** Grazie por leer**

**¿Merece un Review?**


	7. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Muchas horas después, con muchas cámaras enfocadas en Edward, Isabella caminaba completamente desapercibida, varios metros atrás con el marido de Carmen ayudándole con su equipaje de una sola maleta.

—Edward está en un gran problema —el hombre a su lado le comentó en un bisbiseo.

—¿Cuál fue el gran problema de que haya viajado a un pequeño país de vacaciones? ¿Debía ir a Cancún u otro lugar conocido?

—Ese no fue el problema —el hombre le miró con sus fieros ojos negros—, el problema es que andaba contigo, y empeorando las cosas, te trajo consigo.

—Entonces, consíganme un pasaje de regreso a mi país y se acabó el problema —se tropezó y se sujetó de un camarógrafo que la miró como si quisiera matarla—. Lo siento —se disculpó. Al levantar la vista se encontró con los ojos de Ed mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—Edward mataría y despediría a mi esposa —la voz del castaño a su lado le hizo mirar a otro lado, dejando a Ed continuar con su camino entre flashes.

—No se preocupen, ya inventaré alguna escusa para irme sin que Carmen salga dañada —él hombre le miró como si fuese tonta.

—Él lo intuirá.

—No lo hará —le refutó enojada.

—De cualquier forma, mantente alejada de cualquier cosa que lo comprometan de que anda contigo. Por todo lo sagrado, que no los vean juntos, dañarías su imagen —orgullosa de sus raíces latinas, miró al hombre con toda la seriedad que le recorría el cuerpo.

—No seré un problema, a penas llegue al hotel hablaré con él y le diré que quiero irme. Así de fácil, allí solo será mi decisión.

Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta se alejó del hombre; no quería dejar que le envenenaran la cabeza y le bajaran el autoestima por no ser una "americana", por ser de un país pequeño; porque amaba su tierra, allí había cosas que no encontraría en ningún otro lado.

**xoxo**

Cerrar las puertas de la habitación doble era un nuevo aire, era como entrar en el armario de Narnia donde podía ser él y no Edward estrella de cine.

—Edward —escuchó la voz de Bella. Con renuencia abrió los ojos y se sentó en la espaciosa cama.

—Isabella —la miró y ella no le mostraba la sonrisa que siempre le daba—; ¿Por qué usamos nuestros nombres completos?

—Debo regresar a casa —obvió la pregunta y continuó—, Sam me ha pedido que regrese a la radio a suplir a Katty y no puedo dejar de lado mi trabajo —la miró fijo y vio aquel pestañeo pausado. Mentira.

—Puedo llamarlo y decirle que no puedes ir —le hincó. Ella se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano para morderse el labio inferior; él sabía que era un tic nervioso que salía cuando era descubierta.

—¿Por qué harías eso? —le miró levantando una ceja—; me refiero que —se inmutó unos segundos—, no eres mi padre como para dar excusas por mí.

—¿Isabella, tú me quieres? —sus ojos castaños le expresaron la respuesta positiva.

—Eres mi mejor amigo —ella giró el rostro y miró a otro lado.

—Entonces no te vayas —la rodeó con el brazo—, quédate conmigo y hazme compañía.

—No puedo…

—¿Por qué? —le interrumpió. Bella negó con la cabeza— ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? —empezó a inundarla de porqués, sabiendo que soltaría todo lo que tenía en su mente con tal de que cerrara la boca.

—Porque tu imagen como actor se vería comprometida teniéndome a tu lado —respondió sobre sus porqués.

—Así que es eso —murmuró—. ¿En realidad crees que me importaría mi imagen si eso me obliga a que estés lejos?.

—No hagas eso, no arruines tu carrera por mi culpa; fuimos amigos tu viviendo en un país y yo en otro. ¿Por qué no puede ser ahora?

Isabella se sentía encerrada en un pequeñísimo cuarto, él la estaba confundiendo mucho con sus preguntas, con aquella exigencia de que se quedara.

—Parece que quisieras huir de mí. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué te alejas?

—Porque te amo —dijo sin pensar; consciente de la estupidez que había cometido, le dio la espalda y se mordió el labio hasta que el sabor a oxido de la sangre le tocó la lengua.

—¿Qué has dicho, Bella?

—¿Qué? —le dio la cara y le sonrió queriendo actuar tranquila.

—¿Qué dijiste? —él le miraba ceñudo.

—Vamos, Ed, eres mi mejor amigo, te estimo demasiado como para permitir que botes a la calle tu talento, tu carrera.

—No dijiste eso —le sonrió abiertamente.

—Estás alucinando, porque no he dicho otra cosa; si me disculpas, debo recoger mi maleta para irme.

—Si te vas, tomaré como cierto lo que dijiste; te escuché.

Se acercó a la puerta donde habían dejado su maleta y con el corazón brincándole con rapidez, se dirigió a la habitación dentro de la habitación; puso el seguro y se tiró en la cama donde ahogó su grito de frustración con la almohada.

**xoxo**

Era el tercer día que estaba en esa ciudad y el tercer día sin ver a Edward; era completamente irónico que él le hiciera quedar cuando en realidad la dejaba de lado en una aburrida habitación de hotel. Enojada salió e inmediatamente se chocó contra una pared de músculos que le hizo caer sobre su trasero.

—Lo siento —unas manos aparecieron ayudándole a levantarse—, no te vi salir —escuchó la voz masculina mientras se limpiaba el pantalón de mezclilla.

—No hay problema —levantó la mirada hacia quien había chocado y se quedó prendada en unas orbes grises azuladas.

—Debo correr de una fan —Douglas bromeó.

—Los actores no me alteran las neuronas —le respondió con una sonrisa al compañero de reparto de Edward y a la vez enemigo laboral.

—Vamos, ¿Ni un poquito? —él casi unió el índice y pulgar mostrándole una diminuta línea entre sus dedos.

—No.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Edward?

—Lo estoy acompañando por algunas semanas —el hombre castaño casi rubio le sonrió abiertamente.

—Eso me huele a amor —le sonrió y negó.

—Simples mejores amigos; pero me ha dejado aquí encerrada.

—Vamos, te llevo a la locación; justamente voy para allá, tengo un coche esperando por mi abajo.

—No, creo que no les permiten llevar personas allí —Douglas rió.

—Si te ha dicho eso, está mintiendo, solo no debes llevar celulares.

—Prefiero no ocasionar problemas —él le tomó la mano.

—Vendrás conmigo, vamos a conversar un rato, tengo un par de horas libres con todo eso de vestuario y maquillaje y en ese tiempo podemos conocernos.

—No debería.

—Irás por mí, no por él; si se cabrea, que me reclame a mí.

La llevó consigo en el coche mientras le llenaba de preguntas.

—¿Qué hace una latina bonita en Rusia? —su acento inglés le hacía olvidar que estaba enojada con Edward.

—Ya te dije, acompañando a Edward.

—Él me odia —rió Douglas—, es como si le estuviese quitando algo.

—No te odia, solo que la prensa los hace enemigos.

—Vamos, que no le duela el ego porque quedó en segundo lugar en el chico más sexy de las revistas —ambos rieron.

—Eres gracioso —él le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—Me gusta tener amigos fuera de Hollywood donde pueden ver que tan loco soy —Isabella rió.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —se sentó en una silla plegable al lado de él mientras lo maquillaban haciendo unos golpes sangrientos.

—Hollywood te critica y no sabes quiénes son tus amigos en realidad, pero si haces amigos fuera, que no les interese si eres famoso, esos valen la pena —miró a la mujer que lo maquillaba y se encogió de hombros.

—He escuchado a muchos decir eso —la mujer le respondió.

—¿Desde cuándo conoces a Edward? —él le preguntó mirándola a través del espejo.

—Hace muchos años atrás —se encogió de hombros—. Parece que en realidad te han dado una paliza ¿Quién fue?

—Edward —Douglas rió.

Entre risas por los chistes que él le contaba y las locuras que hacía, Isabella caminaba al lado de Douglas hacia el plató de una ciudad "destruida"; caminaban cerca de unos tráiler que tenían impresos los nombres de todos en la puerta; iba leyendo uno a uno hasta que se encontró con el de Edward; sin embargo él no estaba dentro, lo sabía porque estaba fuera besando contra su tráiler a una morena alta y escultural.

Sintió los brazos de Douglas rodearla con fuerza.

—No estés triste, no borres tu sonrisa por cosas así —se abrazó a él.

—No estoy triste —mintió, separándose.

—A él no le gustaría que estés conmigo, le haría hervir la sangre —asintió dándole la razón—, Si él te deja encerrada en una habitación triste —lo vio hacer una sobreactuada cara larga—, vamos a molestarle, hagamos que vea que debes divertirte.

—¿Cómo haría eso?

—Sé mi novia —lo miró escéptica y asustadiza. Él empezó a reír a carcajadas atrayendo la atención de los que se comían los labios entre ellos.

—¿Isabella? —Ed preguntó acercándose— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine con Douglas para distraerme un rato —se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a su nuevo amigo.

—¿Desde cuándo lo conoces como para salir a solas con él? —enfurruñada se cruzó de brazos.

—Es mi novio —soltó—, y lo conozco desde hace mucho, Riley nos presentó.

—Tú no puedes salir con él —Edward le agarró del brazo tirando hacia él.

—Suéltala, Edward —le advirtió Douglas—, están conversando, no necesitas ser brusco con ella. Si no quieres que esté conmigo, toma un ticket, siéntate y espera a que nos importe. Ven aquí, _babe_ —queriendo enojar a Edward, se liberó de su agarre y caminó hacia Douglas que la abrazó.

—Límpiate —le dijo seria, pero con el corazón contrayéndose en varios latidos dolorosos—, tienes gloss en toda la boca.

—Vamos, _babe_, te mostraré el resto del set.

Sin verlo venir, Douglas le robó un beso y Edward le lanzó un golpe al que osó en besarla.

* * *

**Luego de tanto tiempo he llegado con un pedacito de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

**¿Merece un review?**


	8. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Edward recibió un golpe de regreso que lo tumbó antes de que llegara uno de producción y los separara.

—¿Es que has perdido la cabeza? —Bella le gritó mientras dejaba de lado a Douglas y se le acercaba a mirarle el rostro que tenía un hilillo de sangre manchándole la mejilla.

—Parece que quien perdió la cabeza eres tú —a sabiendas que cometía un error. Vio a su mejor amiga pegarle en el pecho con el puño.

—Eres un idiota cabeza dura —ella comenzaba a alejarse, por lo que le tomó la mano deteniéndola.

—Lo sé —le sonrió y ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Lo siento —murmuró al verse rodeado por otros actores, extras y otros del set—, me comporté como un niño.

—Tienes toda la razón —Bella le asintió.

—¿Podrías perdonarme? —suplicó mirándolo con su mejor actuación de arrepentido, aunque en realidad no lo estuviera; tenía varios años queriendo partirle la cara al que les miraba cruzado de brazos.

—¡Cielo santo! —la voz de Emerick Baker, el productor y director más famoso y joven del momento que estaba encargado de "_Face Punch_", silenció todos los murmullos —¿Qué han hecho? —señaló el rostro de los dos.

—Estábamos practicando la rutina y estuvimos muy cerca haciendo que nos golpeáramos —Edward se excusó, pero el director les miró incrédulo.

—Eso y una mierda —Emerick farfulló—. Ustedes dos —les señaló—, al camión de Edward.

—Espera un par de minutos —él le pidió tratando de terminar de arreglar las cosas con Bella.

—¡Ahora! —el director que era mayor por tan solo un año rugió señalando el lugar donde los quería.

—Bella —susurró con un mohín.

—Ve, hablaremos pronto —ella le respondió con una media sonrisa.

—Isabella —la fastidiosa voz de Douglas les interrumpió—, pasaré por tu habitación tan pronto me desocupe de esto —miró con rabia al emisor. Como si estuviese completamente sorprendida, Bella asintió frunciendo el ceño.

—Está bien —murmuró.

—Douglas, Edward —escucharon el llamado de Emerick.

Burlándose de él, Douglas pasó en medio de los dos, se acercó a Isabella y la besó frente a sus ojos, haciendo que sus manos hormiguearan deseosas de propinarle otro golpe al imbécil que se atrevía a tocarla.

Completamente enojado, liberó la mano de su mejor amiga y comenzó a caminar hacia su camión, no quería tener más problemas por terminar de desfigurar a su compañero de reparto.

—Ed —volteó al escuchar a Bella llamarle—, hablaremos luego —le recordó con una sonrisa.

—Lo haremos —le respondió.

Luego de una larga conversación con el director y una "disculpa" fingida al que le había golpeado, continuaron con la grabación, dado que el golpe era reciente, Emerick decidió seguir la escena donde luego de moler a golpes al personaje de Douglas, debía lanzarse de un edificio sujetándose de una soga que enrollaría en su mano derecha.

Y allí estaba, parado al borde de un edificio real en el centro de Moscú con un arnés sujetándolo pero aún así dejándole sentir la adrenalina al asomarse y mirar los treinta pisos hacia el suelo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, sin embargo era consciente de Isabella parada detrás del director sintiendo pánico.

A pesar de que le había explicado cual era coreografía a seguir de camino al centro de la ciudad, le había visto nerviosa antes de subir el edificio en el ascensor.

—Si te lastimas en esa estúpida hazaña, te patearé las costillas —Bella le amenazó abrazándolo; aunque cabe recalcar que ella no se acercó a Douglas y tampoco le amenazó.

—Estaré bien. Ni mamá hace tanto escándalo.

—Eres un… —lo empujó.

—Sí, soy lo mejor que tienes —le guiñó un ojo antes de salir disparado hacia las puertas del edificio.

Pero ahora estaba allí, a punto de propinarle un par de golpes más a dos extras y lanzarse. Estaba un poco nervioso, Isabella le transmitía eso y odiaba esa sensación; se alejó del borde, empezó a estirarse para relajarse y no lastimarse algún músculo mientras las cámaras comenzaban a moverse de un lado a otro probando el equipo, y el helicóptero rodeaba el edificio.

Escuchó las últimas indicaciones de Emerick y el grito de acción encendió su brecha de actor.

Dos de los actores se abalanzaron contra sí lanzando golpes al aire, haciendo el amague de lastimarle, pero él les "esquivaba"; cuando el tercero apareció con una metralleta, empezó a correr hacia el horizonte, derrapó en el suelo donde estaba la soga que se sujetó y saltó sintiendo todo en su cuerpo acelerarse, veía los autos bajo sus pies, el suelo tan lejos que le hizo temer que el arnés se rompiera y lo dejara caer —ese pensamiento se lo debía a Isabella—, como acto reflejo se aferró más a la soga y sintió un tirón que lo llevaba hacia las paredes de vidrio del edificio en la que impactó y cayó dentro.

Al tocar el suelo, su corazón acelerado comenzó a disminuir su correr y pudo respirar con mayor profundidad; cuando abrió los ojos vio a Isabella aferrándose al brazo de una maquillista. En el instante que el director gritó el corten, la vio soltar a la mujer y correr hacia él, primero acunándole el rostro y luego recorriéndole el cuello hasta llegar a los hombros.

—¿Estás bien? —ella preguntó mirándole con rasgos asustados.

—Perfectamente —asintió sonriente.

—Estás interrumpiendo —Emerick, con sus ojos negros fulminó a Isabella quien se giró confundida.

—Pero…

—Fuera de mi set —el moreno ordenó señalando la puerta.

—Emerick —trató de interceder.

—Edward, tú más que nadie sabe que está prohibido traer personas al set si se comportarán de esa forma.

—Es su primera vez en un set de acción, es lógico que se exaltara un poco.

—Yo no tengo tiempo para esas interrupciones —el director señaló nuevamente hacia la puerta.

—Está bien, Ed —Isabella murmuró—. No creo soportar verte lanzándote de edificios y cosas así. Mejor te espero en el hotel.

—Pero… —le acunó el rostro.

—Estaré allí —le sonrió.

La dejó ir por el bien de su carrera, por el bienestar del sistema nervioso de su mejor amiga y para que su manager no tuviera motivos de echarle nada en cara; pero casi siempre su celular era una distracción por lo que se lo dio. Pero fue muy tarde cuando notó que había sido un error.

**xoxo**

Isabella estaba sentada en el coche que el director le había facilitado para que la llevaran al hotel, cuando el celular de Ed empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo; con la curiosidad hincándole las costillas, sacó el celular y vio el remitente del mensaje.

_¿Amor, ya se fue esa amiguita tuya que es tu tormento?_

El remitente con el nombre de Charlotte se burlaba de ella, y lo peor era que le llamaba amor.

El auto se detuvo frente al hotel y el conductor le miró con mala cara para que bajara. No esperó a que la echara al igual que el director había hecho, bajó del coche y se dirigió a la habitación doble donde se encerró y comenzó a leer los mensajes que había intercambiado con Charlotte.

"_¿Por qué estás con ella?"_ el primer mensaje del día era de ella. _"Porque. En realidad no sé" había sido la respuesta de él "¿Es pena?", "Tal vez"._

Sabiendo que lo que continuaba dolería como ponerse cinta adhesiva sobre los vellos del brazo y arrancarla de golpe, llamó a servicio a la habitación, pidió una botella de tequila y algo de hielo.

Cuando el alcohol llegó, lo dejó metido en el hielo para que helara, se duchó y vistió uno de los pijamas que había armado con una camiseta de Edward y pantalones de yoga.

Al sentarse en el centro de la cama de su habitación con las piernas cruzadas, sirvió un shot de tequila, tomó una larga respiración, bebió y continuó leyendo la serie de mensajes.

"_¿Ella es más bonita que yo, amor?"_ ella preguntó enviando una carita guiñando el ojo. "_Sabes que no lo es_" él le respondió sonriente. _"¿No te arrepientes de haberla traído contigo? Tu sabes que por ella no podemos estar juntos", "A veces creo que hice mal en traerla. Pero no quiero lastimarla", "Vamos, no es una mascota como para que te importe lastimarla. Ella debe aceptar que no la quieres, que amas a alguien más"._

Al leer eso, Isabella sintió un apretujón en el pecho y los ojos comenzaron a picar reclamándole por qué no permitía que las lágrimas salieran. Se fregó los ojos y tomó una larga respiración mientras bebió un sexto shot de tequila haciendo que las letras bailaran en la pantalla. No lloraría por él, ella se había imaginado que algo así pasaría desde que comenzaron a charlar, eso solo era una afirmación de la verdad. Un juego, solo era un juego la amistad entre ellos.

"_Ella es buena", "¿Pero crees que está bien que te reúnas con ella?", "Ella es buena", "Pídele que se vaya para que podamos estar juntos", "No puedo", "Ni siquiera podemos besarnos porque ella está cerca y tú no quieres romper ese corazón que no tiene valor", "Lo haré cuando tenga la oportunidad"._

Confundida por las dos caras que mostraba Edward, se levantó tambaleante y dejó el celular en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama de él antes de regresar a su habitación a terminar de empacar luego de llamar al marido de Carmen para que le consiguiera el vuelo hacia Los Ángeles donde regresaría y se concentraría en su trabajo y se olvidaría del resto.

Una vez que tuvo confirmado el vuelo al siguiente día a las siete de la mañana, continuó bebiendo hasta que el mundo danzó frente a sus ojos al son de la música electrónica que salía de su celular que era inservible para llamar o hacer algo más que escuchar música.

Cuando todo giraba tan rápido como un tornado, decidió dejar de beber y dormir un rato.

**xoxo**

Edward pudo respirar con más tranquilidad cuando lo liberaron a las tres de la madrugada y lo enviaron al hotel. Abrió la puerta y encontró su celular con varios mensajes de texto de Charlotte preguntándole por qué no respondía y vio el mensaje leído que él no había abierto.

Con temor de la reacción de Isabella entró a su habitación y la encontró sentada en mitad de la cama mirando su celular.

—Isabella —la llamó, ella levantó la cabeza y le miró con los ojos irritados.

—No digas nada —ella le sonrió vagamente.

—Lo que leíste.

—Tú y yo —ella susurró—, solíamos estar juntos, cada día juntos —le escuchó cantar—, siempre, realmente siento, que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo, no puedo creer que esto pueda ser, el fin. Parece como que lo estás permitiendo, y si es real no quiero saberlo, no hables, yo sé lo que estás diciendo, entonces por favor deja de explicar, no me digas porque eso duele, no hables, sé lo que estás pensando, no necesito tus razones, no me digas porque eso duele, nuestros recuerdos, ellos pueden ser tentadores, pero algunos pueden ser en conjunto, terriblemente aterradores (Don't Speak by No Doubt).

—Isabella, lo que leíste no es lo que pienso —ella le dedicó una sonrisa fingida.

—No importa. No me digas porque eso duele, estoy bien.

—Bella…

—Silencio, silencio, cariño —le sonrió abiertamente con los ojos anegándosele de lágrimas—. Estamos bien.

—No es…

—Por favor, no me lo digas.

—Lo siento.

—No me digas porque eso duele.

Acortó la distancia que les separaba y se sentó al lado de ella percibiendo el olor a alcohol.

—No nos mates —ella susurró descansando la cabeza en su hombro—, sé lo que estás pensando.

—Nunca nos mataría —susurró.

La sintió adormilarse y lentamente la acostó acomodándose a su lado, apegándola a su pecho, abrazándola.

Él era el más grande de los imbéciles, pero era algo que ella debía saber, que podía actuar bien para todos, podía no mostrar lo que en realidad pensaba, como que ella era importante en su vida, que los mensajes solo eran palabras vanas, que había escrito para no tener problemas con la que ahora era su enamorada, con su compañera de reparto con la que tenía intercambiando mensajes desde varios meses atrás.

**xoxo**

Al despertar Isabella se había encontrado con Edward abrazándola fuertemente, como si supiera que se iría y pensaba no permitirlo, pero debía regresar al mundo real donde tenía un trabajo que amaba y amigos que eran reales y no solo caras bonitas.

Logró que la soltara con dificultad, pero él continuó durmiendo. Tranquila porque él no despertaría, se duchó y arregló; cuando le llamaron del lobby indicando que su taxi había llegado, tomó su maleta y caminó sin mirar atrás. Pero de eso ya había pasado varios días, ahora estaba en la radio investigando mientras su celular vibraba por la llamada de un número extranjero.

—¿Estás bien? —Jane le preguntó.

—¿Por qué no debería estarlo? —dijo despegando los ojos del computador.

—Edward me llamó y preguntó por ti —al escuchar eso, el agua que estaba bebiendo se atoró en su garganta.

—¿Qué más? —susurró.

—Está preocupado porque no le contestas —sonrió amargamente.

—Vale.

—Deberían hablar —su amiga dijo mostrándole la revista que llevaba en las manos.

En la portada estaba Edward abrazando y besando a la morena de piernas largas que debía llamarse Charlotte.

—Ya los había visto —le habló a Jane retomando su investigación en internet— ¿No te parecen una hermosa pareja?

—Sé que estás enamorada de él. Deberían arreglarlo.

—Mi estancia con él en mi país y en donde está grabando me hizo dar cuenta de algo que no había visto. Edward es solo otro actor que está en la punta de la torre, yo soy su tapete; no existe esa parte "normal" que él trataba de buscar.

—Isabella. Habla con él —le instó la mujer con la revista que aún mantenía frente suyo.

—Lo haré pronto. No ahora, él debe poner su mente en claro y si le contesto ahora, él lloriqueará como una nena pidiendo disculpas y yo no tengo cabeza para ello; somos mejores amigos cuando él está lejos.

—¿Lo estás torturando? —Jane levantó su ceja rubia.

—No, solo le estoy mostrando que mi vida y la suya continúa.

**Xoxoxo**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Perdonarían a Ed? **


End file.
